


Lem's special oc hellhole

by TotallyNotLem



Category: Original Work
Genre: But thats fine because Zikon earns it eventually, First chapter could be interpreted as platonic??, Gen, He just wants to get back to his boyfriend :(, Lieo doesn't trust Zikon, M/M, Office is not having a good time, School Project, THEY!!, They gay as fuck tho, Ya'll have no idea who these people are lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotLem/pseuds/TotallyNotLem
Summary: So welcome to my special little oc hellhole :)This is where I dump oneshots of my dumb little characters because I feel like itRead the first chapter for more details!Enjoy!
Relationships: Legend/Office, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Zikon/Lieo





	1. Introduction!

Hello! Welcome to my oc hellhole! A place where I write about my ocs because Wattpad has rejected them! I know most people don't really care about original characters or original works- but It's still nice to be able to put them somewhere!

The first few chapters will consist of older writings- things that I've written on Discord and have never made public. So a lot of the first chapters will probably suck since they're so old-

A lot of the earlier ones will also have some trigger warnings!! My characters have been through a l o t

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Lieo nearly freezes to death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuraku decides to spawn a temple on top of a freezing mountain. Now Zikon and Lieo have to go take it down.
> 
> Lieo underestimated how cold it was, and nearly dies of hypothermia.
> 
> Good thing spirits can heat up their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with these two very straight and totally not gay dumbasses!
> 
> I'll explain the dynamic of souls/spirits and Lightix/Shadix in this world at the end notes- it isn't too confusing but it's still rather strange
> 
> This is- rather old- so I had to make some modifications. It's also really short- most of these are really short honestly-
> 
> THIS IS NOT MY BEST WORK! The next one will be better!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kuraku really was a bitch when it came to temple placement. He would spawn them in the worst climates, knowing fully well that it would make taking them down much more difficult. But did he REALLY have to go that extra mile to spawn one on top of a freezing mountain?

Cyarin and Lemmy lucked out on this one. Cya was at home with a fever and Suru was dragging Lemmy to some fancy party. So it was just Lieo and Zikon, climbing up a mountain through a snowstorm.

Zikon also lucked out. He, being a spirit, was completely unaffected by the freezing climate. It really felt like he was rubbing it in too, seeing as he was wearing something you'd usually see be worn in the summer.

Lieo had really underestimated how bad this would be. He knew it would be cold, so he brought a light jacket. But he wasn't expecting a full on snowstorm. "You sure you don't want me to fly us to the top?" Zikon asked.

"I- I'm- positive-.. the- c-c-cold winds- will- will make it- worse-" Lieo stuttered out. Jesus christ, he couldn't even talk properly.

Zikon shrugged. "Whatever you say."

After god knows how long, the two of them finally spotted a little cabin. The mountain used to be a got spot for tourists before the shadow temple appeared, so some of the cabins that they used were still here.

"THANK GOD." Zikon sighed. "I was starting to get tired of walking."

"C- can't you fly-?" Lieo questioned.

"You just told me not to."

"Fair-" 

* * *

Yeah, they were gonna have to stay the night. Lieo was gonna freeze to death if they went back out in that snowstorm- and even if he somehow made it to the shadow temple before he became an ice cube, the shadix souls would most likely finish him off- which would be an extremely pathetic way to die. At least the cabin wasn't that cold. It was still freezing, but it was... something.

Lieo sat by the fireplace, still freezing. He wasn't able to start much of a fire, and he was too stubborn to ask Zikon to light one for him. Although the cabin was better than sitting in a snowstorm, he was still dangerously cold.

"Alright, that's it," Zikon suddenly spoke up, killing the silence that previously filled the room. "I'm not letting you die of hypothermia." The next thing he knew, Lieo felt Zikon's arms wrap around him.

"whAT THE HELL-"

"Shut up-"

Zikon pulled Lieo onto his lap and wrapped his wings around him as well. He tried to protest against whatever the hell Zikon was doing- but he stopped when he felt Zikon's body start to heat up. This actually felt really nice. Lieo started to feel a lot better within mere moments. Although this wasn't really a preferable situation to be in, it was still better than probably dying.

"Do you feel better?" Zikon asked.

"...Yeah..."

"Good."

They stayed like this for hours- even falling asleep at one point. Maybe Utsu was right- maybe Zikon did have a chance at redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three different levels of life in this world- vessels, souls, and spirits
> 
> Vessels is just a regular human being, like Lieo or even Uzai (if you can call him human-) and are the home to (most) souls.
> 
> Souls are the things that keeps vessels alive. Once their vessel dies, they are very exposed and can be killed very, VERY easily. Just by tripping over and falling, they can die. Most souls die almost immediately after losing their vessel.
> 
> A spirit is the result of a soul who can live without a vessel for more than 24 hours. The soul builds up an immunity and becomes much less vulnerable. So much so that they become immune to almost everything. They can interact with vessels and even protect a wandering soul if they can find one. While spirits are immune to natural deaths, such as hypothermia or hunger, they are still vulnerable to attacks from vessels or other spirits. Some more powerful spirits also have certain abilities that help them in combat. They're pretty much vessels but with extra steps lol
> 
> Shadies are more easy to explain  
> just imagine normal souls and spirits, but they have bad intentions and want to take control of the realm of the living- they're kinda like the antagonists and are led by this dude named Kuraku.  
> Zikon used to rule over them but some other stuff happened :)
> 
> Utsu is pretty much g o d and Lieo used to be her best warrior- he was assigned to redeem Zikon and- I mean it worked somehow 
> 
> Hopefully that clears some stuff up! I could honestly write an entire chapter on the backstories of these two lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Something I did for a school project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office is having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeLLO the parasite is back :>
> 
> I made this project back in september- it was a project where I had to provide an example of all the conflicts (man vs man, man vs self, ect) and me, not fully understanding the project, mADE 6 WHOLE ASS STORIES OF EACH CONFLICT
> 
> I wanted to share my favorite out of those 6 stories!! Actually it's my second favorite- but I'd rather post this one since the other one gives some insight on Legend's backstory and I'd rather save that for later
> 
> hAVE FUN :D

Office groaned. Of all possible days his car could’ve decided to break down, it just HAD to be today. Of course!

He pulled out his phone and quickly shot Legend a text that he’d be late to their date. All he got as a response was an “oh, okay”

The freeway he was stuck on had a rather steep hill going off the side of it. Office sat on the edge of this small hillside and started to dial the number of his friend’s tow truck company. Office trusted her work more than any other mechanic, and was confident that she could fix his car quickly enough so he would be able to get to Legend a bit faster.

Then he dropped his phone. Wasn’t this day just going great?

It rolled down the steep hill and landed face first at the bottom. Office got up in a slight panic and went to check the damage that was caused.

To his horror, his phone wouldn’t even turn on anymore.

So here he was. In the middle of some empty freeway with no car or phone. Not to mention Legend was probably wondering where he was.

He needed to find a way to get somewhere that wasn’t an empty freeway. Maybe he could hitch hike-? No, probably not. There weren’t any cars coming, and even if there was one, the chances of them actually stopping were pretty low. What could he really do?

The answer was relatively simple- walk. He’d just have to walk and hope he’d find something.

Office kept on trying to get his phone to finally turn on, even though it was pretty obvious it wasn’t going to. He still kept trying though, just in case.

He had spent about an hour walking at this point, but yet there was still no signs of any sort of civilization. Office was about to pass out…

Until he spotted a payphone not too far away. He had a couple loose quarters in his wallet, so he rushed over.

He put in the quarters and dialed Legend’s number as fast as possible. The phone barely rang before he picked up.

“Legend-”

“Office! Where on earth are you?! Are you okay?!” Legend asked. His voice was shaky and he was clearly in a state of panic.

“I’m okay- my phone broke and I wasn’t able to contact anybody-”

“Where are you?! I can come pick you up! I don’t want you waiting in the blistering heat for another hour waiting for some tow truck! Just tell me where you-”

The phone suddenly cut off. Office sighed and looked down to see how much money he had left.

He only had a single quarter left. The phone cost two.

Lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it was a school project, it's pretty short and not that good. I had to cut out a lot of what I wated to write and I really don't feel like filling in those plot holes right now- I might actually rewrite this one day!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
